Complete: Outtakes
by JustTakeALook
Summary: OUTTAKES. Story Summary: Set in New Moon, in Twilight and approximately in Season 2 of TVD. Bella/Damon Crossover. RATED M, but it's first time writing lemon. FUTURE LEMONS. One day, after a few months have passed since the Cullens left, Charlie brings som new to Bella. Will Bella accept? What will happen from there? Can she handle a cocky, smartass blue eyed vampire?


**Complete: Outtake 1 **

**Disclaimer: I say in every chapter, I don't own Twilight or the TVD series. But their respective creators do. I also used some information from the Vampire Diaries Wiki. I can't know everything by myself!**

* * *

Outtake 1: _Where Charlie learns about vampires…_

* * *

**CPOV (first time doing a Charlie POV but I think did ok for an outtake!)**

I walked through the doors of the large room and was welcomed by Elizabeth Forbes that was here the sheriff of Mystic Falls. She seemed really nice and very kind. She was serious about her job here in the town and very protective of it too.

"Please sit, Mr. Swan." She said and pointed to one chair in the large table. "You can call me Charlie if you want." I said smiling at her. She nodded.

"Yes, of course. Call me Liz." She said and I nodded. "The members of the council are not here today, and I think it is better like this. Only Damon will be here with us today. He is a very trusted member and has helped us sometimes. We had to inform you about something before you started your job here in Mystic Falls." She said and I nodded. Whatever they wanted to tell must be serious guessing by their expressions.

"Firstly, I'd like you to meet Damon Salvatore. He has helped us a lot and is a very trusted member, as I said before. His family was one of the first families that came to this town." Liz said and I looked at the tall man next to Liz.

"It a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan." He said smoothly, offering me his hand. He had this air of confidence. I was not sure yet if I was going to like it or not. I shook his hand and nodded slightly.

"Me too, Damon." I said firmly. I sat down again, as I stood up before to greet Damon. "So what is that important you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask. They both now changed their expression to serious.

"It is really difficult to say this, and we don't even know how to tell you." Liz said. Damon nodded, although in his eyes I could see something else, something I couldn't put my finger on, maybe ironic.

"Vampires exist, Charlie. We can answer any question you might have, but firstly I should let you know about the town's council history. During the Battle of Willow Creek in late 1864, the Founding Families trapped twenty-seven vampires inside Fell's Church which was set on fire and the citizens were convinced that the vampires were killed. The council was created by the Founding Families a short time after the events of 1864. Its purpose was to protect the town against any returning vampires, but not the other supernatural threats unbeknownst to them. Founding Fathers like Giuseppe Salvatore, Johnathan Gilbert, and others left their descendants journals containing information on how to fight vampires, such as the secret of the vervain. Only a few people know about vampires in Mystic Falls. Damon helps us a lot, with information, providing us with vervain." She said, I was still gaping, with my mouth open. I shook my head and cleared my throat. How could this even be truth?

"So they are like Dracula or something?" I asked and Damon laughed.

"You are funny Chief. Really funny." He said and Liz glared at him as if scolding him and then turned to me.

"No, I don't think so. In some facts they are much alike with the vampires presented in the myths and the books. We know that with a wooden stake to the heart, they can be killed. Vervain, which is a herb, is poisonous to them and it makes them weak. That's why everyone is provided with it. Damon here will give you some to give your daughter and for yourself. You can give it as tea to your daughter, so she wouldn't get any suspicious. I think it would be better if not many people know. Don't tell anyone else Charlie. Ever." Liz explained. I looked down to my hands in thought. Could all the myths and the stories be actually true? Can the supernatural world exist? Does that mean that werewolves, aliens, zombies and witches exist too? What about flying pigs? If vampires exist, I would sure believe that flying pigs exist too. What a crazy world.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked that little extra information! If you want to leave your opinion you can here in this story or you are free to go and post your comment on the story Complete. I not, well I hope you liked it! **

**See ya,**

**Kristi :)**


End file.
